


Too Hot To Handle

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Abby and Delilah-Rae get close.RP Fic.





	Too Hot To Handle

Abby had blushed as she looked up at Delilah-Rae. Delilah-Rae had been her friend for a long time and, when she had told Delilah-Rae how she felt the woman had suggested Abby join her with Francine. Francine had already 'met' Abby, now Abby was waiting for Delilah-Rae to make her move. Delilah-Rae smiled as she drew closer to Abby. 

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself cutie."

"I... How long did you say it was that I should be here for?"

"Well....depends what you want to... get out of this really."

"Company... of the feminine kind..."

Delilah-Rae smiled.

"Ohhh well in that case.... a few hours...or more...."

She murred moving closer still.

"Basically until we...mmmmm get it right for you."

"Sounds... promising."

Delilah-Rae smiled and began stroking Abby's face. Abby purred and leant into her touch. Delilah-Rae moved a little closer still and lent her face into hers slowly. Abby smiled and waited. Delilah-Rae smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. Abby mewed and kissed back. Delilah-Rae murred content to let Abby choose how fast things went from here. Abby had blushed even as she lead Delilah-Rae's hand to her breast, openly inviting her to carry on. Delilah-Rae smiled and began to fondle Abby's breast gently. Abby was soon murring with pleasure. 

"Enjoying this?"

"Yes... oh yes!"

"More?"

"Please."

Delilah-Rae murred and lent in and began to suckle softly on Abby's neck as she continued to fondle her breasts. Abby had mewed eagerly. Delilah-Rae murred and gently moved Abby back up against a wall. Abby murred and let her. Delilah-Rae smirked and slowly began increasing the force of her fondling once Abby was pressed against the wall. Abby was soon mewling weakly.

"Enjoying this?"

"Oh yes."

Delilah-Rae smirked.

"Spread your legs."

She instructed murringly. Abby quickly did so. Delilah-Rae's hand began to descend southwards. Abby murred happily. Delilah-Rae began to tease Abby's clit with one of her fingers. Abby soon began to wriggle and mewl wantonly.

"You like that?"

"Oh yes."

Delilah-Rae smirked and pushed into her. Abby mewled and soon came apart.


End file.
